


i'm on a mission from god

by sterlingarcher



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, MacDennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingarcher/pseuds/sterlingarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Mac's purpose in life is to save the world from Dennis Reynolds</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm on a mission from god

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought like "what would happen if dee never walked in on mac and dennis in that scene from flowers for charlie" so i wrote a little one shot about it. This is my first macdennis so im a little ehhh about this so comments and kudos are appreciated. Anyway enjoy!

"Hey. Mac, Mac, I've located him. He's right near the hole." Dennis calls quietly from the floor.

 

"Oh good let me bash him!" Mac comes rushing toward Dennis with Charlie's rat stick and positions himself to strike.

 

"No, no, no..." Dennis listens intently to the hole and shushes Mac. "Oh god damn it. He scurried away!"

 

"Alright well when he comes back I'm gonna smash him up good."

 

"No, no, Mac come on. We're smarter than that." Dennis replies, rising to his feet. "That's just gonna spread rat blood and disease all over the place. It's not about brute force. It's about... _Seduction_."

 

He waves his hand toward the boom box sitting on the table next to them.

 

"See, I'm gonna play some enticing tunes for the little guy. And then I'm gonna bait this glue trap with a little Brie cheese." Dennis's voice goes gentle, and with a quick raise of his brow and a bite of his lip he clicks the boombox on.

 

You're the Inspiration by Chicago starts pouring out of the speakers. It's one of Mac's favorite songs.

 

Dennis is a meticulous man. He plans everything out and creates realities not only for himself, but for others too, all inside of his head. He sets orders of operations and events and when things don't match up to his plans he becomes manic and enraged. He has planned this thoroughly. He knows exactly what he's doing.

 

Mac and Dennis begin swaying in time to the song. It's not slow, but it's not rushed either.

 

Mac can't help but think to himself that he's having a tortuously sensual experience. There's a heat in his gut that he's never quite felt before and a tightness in his throat that only ever happens around Dennis, specifically. He keeps his brown eyes trained directly on Dennis's blue ones and everything is happening in slow motion. Suddenly Dennis is biting his lip again, Mac finds himself staring at the soft pink caught between his friends teeth, and he's moving in closer. It's all autopilot at this point. It's an out of body experience. As he draws closer he convinces himself he's not doing this, he's being possessed.

 

When Dennis slides his hands onto Mac's hips, when Mac sets the rat stick to the side, when he greedily wraps one hand around the base of Dennis's neck and he places another hand against Dennis's burning hot cheek, when their lips hungrily meet, he swears to God the devil made him do it.

 

The kiss is bruising and sweet. It's a slide of tongues and scratch of stubble and click of teeth and there's nothing fast about it. This has been such a long time coming. They're taking their time.

 

Mac slides his hands down to rest of Dennis's chest and begins pushing him backwards toward the pool table. It's not long before Dennis has hopped up to sit on it, giving them a beautiful angle to work with. Mac's hands roam downward to Dennis's thighs and he grips them firmly through the denim.

 

"Mac..." Dennis whispers against his best friends swollen lips between kisses, "Please don't stop."

 

Mac pulls away from Dennis's mouth and breathes. He casts his gaze aside and takes a moment to absorb the situation, to absorb his surroundings and take in the breadth of his sin.

 

"Fuck..." Mac hisses. He brings his eyes back up to meet Dennis's. They're shining and crystal clear and pleading with Mac to give in to temptation.

 

"It's okay... It's okay baby boy. I've got you." Dennis's voice is low and raspy and his words shoot like lighting straight to Mac's crotch. His hands are cupping Mac's cheeks and both of his thumbs trace over Mac's raw lips.

 

"I've got you." Dennis repeats one more time before dipping his head down to meet Mac's mouth once more.

 

Mac can't help but sigh into Dennis's lips and melt into his touch. His hands take on a life of their own and snake their way up Dennis's shirt and onto his bare back. It's volcanic to the touch but soft and smooth and Mac finds himself ghosting comforting fingertips up and down Dennis's spine. Dennis shudders and arches gently into the touch. Peter Cetera's voice is still serenading the couple from the boombox. _God how long is this song?_ Mac wonders to himself.

 

Dennis snatches Mac's arm up and slides his hand down until he's pulling Mac's hand away from his back and toward his straining erection. It's a dangerous leap but Dennis is willing to take the plunge.

 

"Promise me you won't stop." Dennis whispers into Mac's ear.

 

Mac allows Dennis to take control and rub his hand over his crotch. Dennis moves his mouth down from Mac's ear to his jaw and neck and begins nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. Dennis lets the softest moans escape his busy lips. Mac stays quiet save for the sound of his swallows and his semi-labored breathing.

 

Dennis thinks of himself as God, but Mac is convinced he's the devil incarnate. He's the false prophet. The anti-christ. Maybe he even has the mark of the beast.

 

_I'll just have to explore every inch of his body to know for sure I guess_ , Mac thinks.

 

Maybe he's just saving the world from Dennis Reynolds. Maybe he's a warrior sent by God to protect the planet from the wrath of Satan's son. Maybe this is his mission and he's not sinning at all. Yeah. That's what all of this is.

 

Mac becomes enthusiastic and pulls back only to start attacking Dennis's neck in return. He pulls his hand away from Dennis's grasp and reaches up to undo the buttons of his friend's shirt. He's on a mission from God.

 

Suddenly there's a turn of a door knob, a click, a rustle of a grocery bag. It takes no thought for Mac to rip himself off and away from Dennis. He backs himself up against the wall and tries to compose himself within the millisecond of time before Dee comes barging in.

 

"You guys catch that rat yet?" She asks, oblivious of the events that just transpired mere moments ago.

 

"Shut up, bird." Mac finds himself spitting angrily before stomping off to the back office to cool down.

 

Dennis is still sitting on the edge of the pool table, hands folded in his lap in an attempt to conceal the bulge in his pants.

 

"The hell is his problem?" Dee scoffs, setting the grocery bag down on the table and pulling out a small white puck-like disk.

 

"He was..." Dennis takes a breath. Calms himself. Starts planning out his reality again. "He's just mad because he was irritating me."

 

"What did he do?" Dee absentmindedly inspects the thing in her hand.

 

"He scared the rat away. He doesn't know shit about catching a rat."

 

"Well I have the solution." Dee says, launching into a speech about this supersonic rat scarer she purchased today.

 

Dennis tries to drown out her insufferable voice and focuses on getting his erection to soften.

 

For someone who is in perfect control of his body, the thought of touching Mac and the lingering taste of his tongue in his mouth completely throws off his ability to go from flaccid to erect in a moments notice.

 

Dennis doesn't want to admit that it wasn't the heat and friction of his body against another persons. It was just the fact that it was _Mac_.


End file.
